122267-guild-benefit-for-solos
Content ---- ---- All guild perks, including the guild bank are purchased via the Influence currency. Unfortunately the only way to earn Influence is to run PvE content in a group with other guild members. | |} ---- I don't want to be rude or scare you off or anything, but I'm genuily interested: Why do you play an MMO, if you're going to play solo? | |} ---- ---- ---- This is a common misconception, that because there's "multiplayer" in MMO it must by definition mean grouping and joining guilds. Obviously this is a significant aspect of the genre that many people enjoy and for many a primary motivation. But it shouldn't be assumed (by players or developers) that everyone who plays a MMO is motivated by group content and wants to be forced into groups or guilds. There's a whole host of reasons why some players prefer to play solo, or maybe prefer to only loosely associate with other players rather than join to a guild. Everyone is different - different circumstances, lifestyles, available time, skills (gaming and social), motivations and tolerances to poor behaviour. Also, some people prefer small close-knit guilds rather than large guilds (which can sometimes be overwhelming). Often members of small guilds find themselves online solo a lot. And other people can't find the right sort of guild to suit them and would rather play solo while they try to find one, rather than leap into the first guild they see recruiting in zone chat. Everyone is different and a good MMO development team recognizes this and has content that caters for all tastes (in as far as is possible within the genre). | |} ---- I think the whole creating a guild thing for solo players is for bank space. In my case it would be anyways, because there simply isn't enough bag or bank space at the moment, particularly if you level crafting as you go. | |} ---- you really should join one. the game really shines with a handful of players you can do group content with. | |} ---- This is a common misconception, that a multiplayer genre needs to cater to people who don't know what kind of game they're playing. Yes, the industry has shifted more and more toward the solo player and, as a result, we've seen a slew of trash game, after trash game, after trash game. A good developement team realizes what corner of the market they've fallen into, they lockdown that corner, then they try to expand without compromising the game's integrity. Baby steps... you can't just show up and say, "I am King!" everyone laughs it off. Everyone is different and there are games out there for all types, but it shouldn't be assumed that any one game can be suited for all types. | |} ---- No, it really isn't. People know very well what kind of game they are playing. it is no secret that loads of people like to play MMO's solo. Carbine themselves acknowledged that the majority of players are solo players even before the game released. That is not a misconception that is how people play MMO's. Multiplayer does not mean you should have to be in each others faces constantly. A game that only caters to one small group *cough* wildstar *cough* ends up losing most if its population...... oh wait that already happened. | |} ---- OK, let's try again so maybe you'll understand because that was not, in any way, a response to what I said. The misconception is not that a large amount of people want to play by themselves, the misconception being that multiplayer games should not only support this, but put their focus on it. Housing and dailies are great alternatives when you don't want people "in each other's faces constantly," but the main focus in an MMO should remain on multiplayer content. The ability to progress through the game by yourself has made the genre far more accessible, but at the cost of quality multiplayer content. What this has done is turn MMOs into fads rather than genuinely good games. No matter how much you want it to, "multiplayer" does not mean "by yourself." | |} ---- ---- ---- Multiplayer doesn't mean "always grouped" either. It just means that there are other players in the game world with you at the same time. How much content requires those players to be grouped either formally (dungeons, raids etc) or informally (public quests, world events etc) is a design decision that varies from game to game. I think there's an element of rose-tinted spectacles when harking back to MMOs of 10-15 years ago. Yes those games were much more group oriented. But if you didn't play the right class, with the right build and have a huge amount of time to invest in group sessions then you were usually sidelined. Since there wasn't much for a solo player to do outside of grouping, a lot of players felt marginalized and drifted from those games. Sound familiar? Another part of the problem is story and puzzle content. This is very hard to handle in a group context as players experience it at very different speeds. So players tend to prefer to tackle story and puzzle content solo. Whether story and puzzle content belongs in a MMO is a whole other discussion :) I don't disagree that group content should be the main focus of a MMO. But solo needs to be catered for too and not just in a "go play with your house and run some dailies" fashion, which is why I applaud veteran Shiphands and hope they add more. Also, group content shouldn't just be about hardcore progression raiding. Even among people who like group content this isn't everyones cup of tea. There's a wide variety of group content formats, among them public / collaborative quests and events (which WS could use more of). Also persistent world PvP (rather than instanced PvP minigames). | |} ---- ---- ---- The main focus in an MMORPG should be ways to make the players feel like they are an individual but important component of a large and well-populated virtual world. Whether they choose to exist that virtual world as a raid group, a team, or a lone wolf has nothing at all to do with what the concept of a massively multiplayer RPG is supposed to be. No matter how much you want it to, "massively multiplayer" does not mean "premade teams" or "raid groups". | |} ---- /morpheous image What if I told you some people love the mechanics and gameplay aspects that are only found in MMORPGs and will play the games for those mechanics? It happens sparky. | |} ---- Those mechanics exist in many other games as well. | |} ---- No No they don't. I've yet see a one RPG that plays the same way that MMO questing and hotkey gameplay works. These mechanics, oddly, are specific to MMORPGs. In my nearly 20 years of playing video games, I've yet to see a single game that emulates MMORPG questing and open world gameplay, as found in WoW/Prius Online/TERA/WildStar in a single player game. Personally I'd absolutely love to see a single player game built like Prius Online, that'd actually be pretty interesting. I would love to see a single player version of World of Warcraft, it'd never sell but damn that would be interesting for me. | |} ---- You really need to start playing more games then | |} ---- My co-lead noted me over skype I beg of you please tell me what library of games lend to playing a hotkey questing themepark game as a single player experience. | |} ---- go take a look at Hinterland. I'll reply later when I'm home and can browse my library. | |} ---- I said MMORPG not Diablo. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- |} Most definately does not play like an MMORPG. doesn't even resemble it. It looks like someone mashed up diablo and emperor rise of the middle kingdom. This is nothing like world of warcraft or prius online. From my Co-lead since he's somewhat interested in this thread | |} ---- Neither of those are themepark style MMORPG designs in a single player setting. these are definitely not exampls of what I am talking about, which are Questing Themepark hotkey style gameplay that you find in WoW, or Guild Wars 2, or WildStar or Prius Online... ect. | |} ---- lol what? Alright humour me, what's then a "themepark" style then? So first it was MMO questing and gameplay. Now its MMORPG, which now got extended with themepark. Can you actually formulate what you actually want instead of slipping out of everything. | |} ---- - Lets get back on topic here please. If you want to create an off topic post to continue discussing the conversation above, please feel free, but this thread is about the quoted. Thank you. - Team WildStar | |} ---- Hmm how about exactly what I said in the first place. Here lets make it simple Imagine a single player WildStar. Edit: nvm chillia's getting in the way. You know for a fact this never happens and never will. | |} ---- BTW, what server are you on? Entity has a great community, especially for new/returning players that may have questions. If you are on Entity, you can add me (names in signature) to your friends list and if you have any questions or need help, please ask. I am usually on after 6pm EST weekdays, anytime on weekends. | |} ---- ---- Notice that he said "mostly solo"? In a lot of cases when someone mentions solo play it is because they want to level and quest solo, sit around in cities and not be bothered, sit on their housing plot and not be bothered, idle around and not be bothered. But they still want the OPTION to be able to do dungeons occasionally, or they sometimes need help with group quests. Being in a guild with other people is not without its headaches. Some people dont want to deal with it...some people dont even want to deal with the possibility that it may or may not exist in a particular guild. You know back in the day people used to group up with one another just to have fun? nowaday it seems like a majority of people will group up just to take advantage of each other. In SWTOR one time i needed help with a group quest and one person said "ohh i need that one too". So we teamed up and did it, but next thing i know this person is like "ohh can you help me with these 10 other quests too?". I helped them with their class quest since we were 10 feet away from it anyways. But class quests are soloable anyways, but this person couldnt do it because they were 5-6 levels underleveled for the whole planet. I helped them with that one quest and afterwards i dropped group without even saying goodbye. I've seen people like that before in SWTOR who just go around doing class quests and soon become underleveled. Then they spend their time finding people to carry them once they cant handle it anymore. I once saw a level 20 toon in a level 30 zone! I've had people want their cousins or friends invited into our raid guild. But once they were in all they would do is ask for run throughs in whatever dungeon. They didnt see us as guildies to play with, they saw us as people who could get something done for them. They are the kind of people that bug and bug you about taking them through runs, but when you needed a run of your own all of the sudden they had to take their pet goldfish out for a walk. That is the kind of stuff i dont want to deal with anymore...and like i said i dont even want to deal with the possibility that whoever i group/guild with even if just to quest will end up being that kind of person. Someone that tries to take advantage of you, or that has to take a smoke break every 5 minutes, or has to put the baby down to sleep and goes afk for 15 minutes, or has to do whatever. | |} ---- ---- This tool again... who said anything about premades? And when did I mention that all group content should be raiding? You assume way too much from other people's posts and draw extremely ridiculous conclusions; I doubt anyone takes it seriously anymore. Next time you try to throw something in someone's face, try to have a basic understanding of what it is. | |} ---- I'm not the OP but as someone who prefers solo play I do have an answer for you. I'm also going to substitute your use of the word MMO for WS in my response in order to narrow down the scope of my answer. WS is a beautiful game with tons to explore. And I love to explore in games, I find it relaxing and mind numbing. Something I look forward too after a hard day of work that drained me of all brain power. I personally don't mind the leveling either (I grew up playing RPG's ie. Dragon Warrior, Final Fantasy and so forth) so I like that dynamic, it feels familiar. Also I do love to pvp. Ok so WS may not be the best option as of now but I have hope it will improve. The combat system is promising. War plots reminded me of AV back in the vanilla wow. I never had to join a guild in other mmo's to enjoy this aspect. I could solo pvp and I had tons of fun. Now you could say, well I should be play a different game that caters more to my taste and I somewhat agree but one thing none of those games are is WS. Just because I enjoy solo play why should I be barred access to WS? To me this reeks of elitism. So that's my short answer as to why I play WS. But I will say this, joining a guild has enhanced my experience in WS and I'm glad I did as it's full of awesome people (I've decided to try other aspects of the game too). | |} ---- Thank you for answering :) | |} ---- In my particular case, Olivar, I was considering it mainly for use as extra bank space and the vanity tag aspect. I've played most of the major NA MMOs and have enjoyed the company (and perks) of several remarkable guilds - large and small - over the course of my gaming. At this point, however, I am content to be a curmudgeonly solo player... mostly for game pacing purposes - I love WS to death, but the group content is too fast for my skills. | |} ---- Of course! ;) | |} ---- Nonesense! We can get you into a Hycrest, WotW, or STL and I bet you'll do great! You play Exile on Entity? | |} ---- Just FYI, the extra bank space doesn't happen. A guild only accrues influence through multiperson group play and influence is required to unlock bank space as well as all the other stuff. The vanity name tag can also be achieved with circles, and you can create a circle that contains only you. So the only advantages of having of making your own individually populated guild that I can see are being able to design your own tag icon, not cutting into the 5-circle limit to have a custom nametag, and avoiding "want 2 join my guild?" questions. | |} ---- ---- That last one is priceless! *makes his own one-man guild ASAP* | |} ---- :lol: I got one of those on an alt the other day. The conversation went like this: Presumed Guild Officer (completely unknown to me until this very moment): Hey, u dont have a guild, want 2 join mine? Me: No, but thanks for the offer. :) It was an epic clash of personalities. Epic, I tell you. | |} ---- ---- I think you're confusing solo play with guild membership here. I'm happy to be in a guild if I find one that makes sense for the characters I'm working on and fits my playstyle well, but I still spend most of my time doing the actual content of the game solo and prefer it that way. Playing content that requires you to be in a team/raid group and socializing with other people in-game are completely different things. | |} ----